


The Early Years

by fandomgurl77



Series: 21st Century AU [5]
Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Amusement Park, Animals, Christmas, Day Out, First Christmas, First Day of School, Gen, Growing Up, Happy Family, Home Life, Impatience, Performance, Road Trip, Waiting, Zoo, patience - Freeform, young family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Sorry everyone! I just am not feeling motivated to continue this series - I've moved on to other fanfiction anyway - so this will (probably) never be updated.
Relationships: Sotheby/OC
Series: 21st Century AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Early Years

‘Aww’, Mr. Biggs and Gloria and Sotheby’s colleagues said as Gloria bough 1-month old Nathan into the open plan living room, ‘He’s so adorable! What’s his name?’

‘It’s Nathan’, Gloria said.’

‘By the way, Merry Christmas to you all’, Mr. Biggs said.

‘You too’, Gloria said.

‘Speaking of that’, Mr. Biggs said, ‘I’ve left a present under the tree for Nathan as a “Welcome” gift.’

‘Thanks’, Gloria said, ‘I’m sure he’ll appreciate it when we open it in a week’s time.’

‘We threw in a few goodies for you and Sotheby too’, Florence said.

‘Thanks, everyone’, Sotheby said.

_25 th December_

_8:00 a.m._

‘Merry Christmas, Gloria’, Sotheby said while standing in the hall.

‘You too, dear’, Gloria said while she carried Nathan out of his bedroom, which was when he began crying.

‘Oh’, Sotheby said, ‘I think you may have forgotten something.’

‘Like what?’ Gloria asked.

‘You know, Toby, the soft toy seal that your father gifted to us? He can’t go anywhere without him’, Sotheby said.

‘Goodness, you’re right’, Gloria said as she picked the soft toy up of the table beside the door, ‘Sorry, Nathan.’

Upon seeing the toy, Nathan grabbed it and immediately stopped crying.

‘Now’, Sotheby said, ‘Since that’s over, let’s go and see what Santa’s left you this morning, Nathan.’

‘Indeed’, Gloria said before they slowly made their way downstairs and into the living room.

‘Wow, Nathan!’ Gloria said when she took the big, cube-shaped present out from under the tree, ‘I wonder what’s in here?’

‘Let’s find out’, Sotheby said before he began opening it.’

‘Cool!’ he and Gloria said when they removed the last of the wrapping paper from the box, ‘It’s a circus-themed mobile, with lion, elephant, bear, giraffe and horse characters around a red and blue tent-shaped centre piece!’

‘Oh’, Sotheby said when he noticed that there was another animal-shaped character the Gloria had missed, ‘Look here, Nathan, it’s a seal!’

‘Dear me’, Gloria said, ‘At least Toby won’t be lonely anymore, now that he has a companion.’

Nathan smiled in response and attempted to bark like a seal.

**Four years later…**

‘Where are we going, Daddy?’ four-year old Nathan asked.

‘Ah’, Sotheby said as he belted him into his car-seat, ‘It’s a surprise.’

‘Yes’, Gloria said, but we know you’re going to love it.’

‘Ok then’, Sotheby said though the open divider separating the front and back seat after he sat in the driver’s seat, locked the door and belted up, ‘Are you ready to go.’

‘Yes’, Gloria and Nathan said.

‘Good’, Sotheby said as the car backed out of the driveway and turned onto the street before making another turn onto the motorway a few minutes later.

‘Now, Nathan’, Gloria said, ‘This place we’re going to is very far away, so we have to be patient.’

‘Ok, Mummy’, Nathan said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone! I just am not feeling motivated to continue this series - I've moved on to other fanfiction anyway - so this will (probably) never be updated.


End file.
